The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to methods and systems for matching search objectives across user accounts. The invention has application, by way of non-limiting example, in searching not only electronic bulletin boards (e.g., like Craig's List™) and online social networking sites across user accounts, but also in extending those searches to the computer desktop.
On account of online social networks, such as FaceBook™ and LinkedIn™ computer and mobile device users have become accustomed not only keeping up with regular contacts (e.g., family, friends and acquaintances) but also with family, friends and acquaintances of those contacts—or, put another way, with their contacts' contacts.
As noted in incorporated-by-reference U.S. Ser. No. 13/346,371, one appeal of such social networks is that they restrict the amount of information members may communicate and learn about each other based on their closeness or “connectedness.” For example, members who have explicitly authorized it may message each other directly and/or view one another's postings (e.g., photographs, resumes, etc)—whereas members who are effectively strangers may be blocked from communicating or accessing any but the most public information about one another. While, somewhere in between are members who, though not directly connected (e.g., “friends” or “1st degree contacts,” in the parlance), are indirectly connected via one or more intermediary members—such as in the case of contacts' contacts (or “friend's friends” or “2nd degree contacts”), contacts' contacts' contacts (or “friend's friends' friends” or “3rd degree contacts”), and so forth—between whom limited communications and information access may be available and for whom the online social network may facilitate electronic introductions, e.g., via intermediaries.
Among the most popular of the features of online social networks is the query, which permits members to search for other members based on objectives (or criteria), such as, name, current or former company affiliation, etc. Typically, online social networks limit application of those queries to information that the querying member might otherwise see in accord with his/her degrees of connectedness to other members. For example, a member's query for IBM programmers might net a list of friends and possibly, friends' friends, associated with the tech giant in that capacity. The length and potential utility of that list might be limited, however, if a key member is too far disconnected from the querying member to be uncovered by the search, given the network's access limitation protocol.
And, though as noted above, computer and mobile device users have become accustomed to keeping up with their extended contacts, online social networks do little to facilitate that outside the “walled garden” that is defined by each network's site or corresponding applications program interface (API). Thus, continuing the example above, if a close, real-life friend of the querying member knows an IBM programmer, the query will not reveal it, unless both the friend and the programmer are also members of the network. While the querying member might be tempted to use a traditional public search engine, such as Google or Yahoo!, these rarely reveal the connectedness of individuals. So, while a public engine search might uncover IBM programmers, it's statistically unlikely that any of them will be connected by less than six degrees (or so says conventional wisdom) to contacts of the querying member. Hence, the querying member may be relegated to the “old fashioned” way of getting a referral—contacting family, friends and acquaintances in person, via phone or email.
An object of the invention is to provide improved systems and methods for digital data processing.
A further object is to provide such systems and methods as facilitate queries (a/k/a searches or objectives) both within and outside online social networks.
Still another object is to provide such systems and methods as facilitate finding contacts and other information known to persons (and other entities) both within and outside the confines of a traditional online social network.